


What will survive of us is love

by BloodyMary



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Old Republic Era, fake document
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: A poet meets the most beautiful woman of his epoch. What happens is both what anyone could expect, and exactly the opposite.Or a Jedi finds her Padawan.





	What will survive of us is love

Much discussion surrounds those works of art—historically they are the only proof of existence of Jedi Master Niima Gala, one of the few members of the Hutt species to join the Jedi Order. Written by the famous human Corellian poet, Patricio Andor, each focuses on a single feature of Niima’s physical appearance or personality.

Given that the very first one describes her diplomatic skills and the second her prowess in battle, several scholars had theorized that Niima might have never existed and is instead supposed to stand in for an ideal Jedi. A competing theory is that instead, Andor is writing about an ideal muse. Others theorize that the whole collection was meant as a literary joke.

Finally, non-human scholars of various species like to point out that it is entirely likely that a human fell for a Hutt, knowing the human penchant for eating and/or lusting after almost anything imaginable.

The collection spans a total of thirty sonnets, and surprisingly enough, Andor manages to find a compelling subject for each of them. While on a number of occasions, Hutt clans had petitioned to remove _On Niima’s Mercy_ and _On Niima’s Compassion_ from the collections, citing them as speciesist, they are generally considered as favourites for love quotes by many a young romantic. The criticism says more about the self-perception of the Hutts than it says about the poems, which do not mention other Hutts at all.

  

* * *

 

 

Niima had curled up comfortably in the cool grass in the Temple’s gardens near one of the artificial waterfalls. The mist that surrounded it felt wonderfully moist, and the smell of vegetation carried a suggestion of _home_. She closed her eyes and let the Force wash over her and fill her-

“Um, Master Gala?” a high-pitched voice squeaked nervously. Niima opened her eyes and found herself being started at by a very flushed twi’lek Padawan. “T-there’s someone to see you. Um… It’s Master Patricio Andor.”

“Of course he is,” Niima said, feeling familiar fondness towards her old Padawan. She had rescued him from a nobleman from Scipio, who’d taken offence to one of his poems, during one of her mission. It had been years ago, when he’d been a court poet—and had been how she’d discovered he was Force sensitive too. For years, they’d been inseparable. “Please ask him to join me.”

The Padawan nodded and bowed. She made a few steps back, stumbled over a branch and steadied herself just barely. Then, she hastily added, “Um, you look lovely today, Master.”

Niima waited for the girl to run off, before allowing herself an amused shake of the head. When she’d been younger, she’d found it somewhat disconcerting how many sentient beings of all shapes and sizes would compliment her, but over her long life, she’d grown to accept it as part of the state of the galaxy

And perhaps she was vain enough to like it, she admitted to herself, after a moment.

“Niima, my dear friend, I’m so glad to see you,” Patricio said. He was an old man by now, his beard grey, but he was still as energetic as ever. “I came as quickly as I could, when I heard you were back.”

She held out her arms to embrace him, and Patricio stepped into her hug, his own arms encircling some of her formidable waist.

“I’m happy to see you as well, my friend,” Niima replied. “Let’s move somewhere else, and I can tell you about my latest mission. I know how you enjoyed accompanying me when you were younger.”

To her surprise, Patricio shook his head. “Perhaps later. You see, I wrote something, just for you.”

“Really?” Niima asked, surprised. “That’s lovely, but-“

“No buts,” Patricio replied. “Make yourself comfortable, and listen.”


End file.
